Together
by loveispeculiar
Summary: What if Veronica hadn't abandoned Cheryl to go to the jubilee?


It had been one month. One month since Archie Andrews had punched through the ice covering Sweetwater River to save Cheryl Blossom; one month since Veronica Lodge had wrapped her in blankets and given her hot chocolate and hugs and attention.

One month since Cheryl had been invited to spend the night at Veronica's - yet here she still was, in Veronica's arms, awake before her for the first time.

Cheryl's nightmares had been gradually getting better. The first night, the night of the jubilee, she'd woken up in a cold sweat at around 3AM, with her hands shaking and her heart racing and hot tears streaming down her face. Her shouts, incoherent and muffled slightly by her pillow, but still loud, had woken up Veronica, who had gently but firmly pulled Cheryl into her arms and told her it was going to be okay. The next day, she'd been exhausted, yet the same thing had happened that night too - and the night after that, and the night after that.

Every morning, Veronica had woken up before Cheryl, and had made breakfast and got dressed by the time Cheryl got out of bed. This morning was different, though - Cheryl hadn't woken up in the night, for the first time in what felt like forever, and had therefore woken up earlier. And - as much as she appreciated Veronica making her breakfast - she felt that she probably preferred this.

In fact, she definitely preferred this, she decided as she shifted slightly so she could see Veronica better. She reached out and carefully tucked a lock of raven hair behind Veronica's ear, being sure not to disturb the way the smaller girl's arms were wrapped around her waist. She could feel herself beginning to smile - a genuine, happy smile - and for once, allowed it.

At least, until a few seconds later, when she saw Veronica's eyes open blearily. Cheryl hastily bit her lip to try and get rid of the smile, although she could clearly see Veronica blinking at her, and frowning, before her lips twitched into a smirk.

"You look happy this morning." Veronica observed, propping herself up on one elbow. Cheryl nodded.

"I slept well."

"I'm glad."

They lay together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before both of their phones buzzed simultaneously.

"Who..?" Cheryl murmured softly, before she saw that Betty had texted her, inviting her to Pop's for breakfast. She frowned. "Why did Betty invite me? It's not like we're friends. Why would she want me there?"

"Maybe you and Betty aren't the best of friends, but we're friends, aren't we? And I bet Polly will be there. Come on, it'll be fine. It's only breakfast." Veronica gently disentangled herself from Cheryl and went over to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit, but after opening the door, turned around to address her again. "Are you going to get up?" Veronica arched an eyebrow. When Cheryl hesitated, though, her face softened, and she returned to sit on the edge of the bed. "What is it?"

Cheryl moved so she could sit next to Veronica. "I just -" she broke off, and began to nervously tap her red nails on the wooden frame of the bed, her gaze fixed on the floor. Veronica leaned over and tenderly placed Cheryl's hands in her lap, before using her fingertips to gently tilt Cheryl's face so they were looking at each other.

"Cheryl... what's wrong?" She asked again.

Cheryl sighed. "Your friends don't like me. I've given them no reason to; I've been _horrible_ to them. They shouldn't have to put up with me."

Veronica's frown deepened. "Just be nice, Cheryl. You're not that bad."

"Yes, I _am_ , Veronica. You don't have to pretend otherwise." Sharply, Cheryl got to her feet, and crossed the room to the window. Veronica could see her trying to subtly brush away tears, and got up too, and began to softly trace circles on Cheryl's back.

"Cheryl, I know you aren't a bad person. You're a good person. You just... make mistakes sometimes. It's only human. And to say what you've been through, it's only to be expected." Veronica paused. "Anyway, I'd like to have you there. Even if you aren't perfect, I like you." Cheryl blinked at Veronica, surprised, and Veronica offered her another small smile. "Are you going to get ready now?"

* * *

Cheryl was stood in the mirror finishing off her makeup when Veronica came over and placed her hands on Cheryl's waist.

"Are you nearly ready?" She asked. Cheryl turned around to face Veronica, so their faces were mere centimetres apart.

"Yep, all done." Cheryl said. She noticed Veronica's eyes wander down to her lips momentarily, before Veronica seemed to catch herself. Cheryl smirked slightly, and moved her hands up to play with Veronica's hair. Veronica inhaled sharply, and then gently reached up and cupped Cheryl's cheek - and then, suddenly, they were kissing, and their hands were in each other's hair, and their lipsticks were smearing together, and for a few precious moments nothing mattered but each other.

Suddenly, though, Veronica's phone buzzed on the bed behind her, and they broke apart, both of them trying desperately to catch their breath. Cheryl immediately turned to the mirror again and began attempting to wipe the lipstick from around her mouth, while Veronica answered the call.

"Betty! Hi. What's -" she fell silent momentarily. "Yeah, of course. Sorry I didn't reply. We'll be there in a minute." She picked up a bag from the floor and put her phone in it, before looking up at Cheryl's reflection. "Everyone else is on their way to breakfast already." Cheryl nodded silently, and Veronica left to use the bathroom mirror to fix her hair and makeup.

* * *

As Cheryl and Veronica stepped out into the cold winter air, Cheryl felt Veronica's arm lace through her own, pulling them closer. They exchanged a smile as they crossed over the road, but didn't speak until they reached Pop's - by which time, they were both rather pink-cheeked and sprinkled with snow. As they approached the parking lot, Veronica slowed, and Cheryl turned to face her.

"I just wanted to say..." Veronica paused. "I think you look cute today."

Cheryl looked delighted, but didn't respond straight away; instead, she tilted Veronica's face up slightly and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Thanks." She intertwined her fingers with Veronica's and then, together, they turned to Pop's. "For the record, I think you look cute too." Veronica smirked at Cheryl, and then at the frozen ground as they approached the door.

"Thanks, Cheryl."


End file.
